Padrinhos Diversos
by Zuimzado
Summary: Veja FullMetal Alchemist de um novo ponto de vista: O que aconteceria se Alphonse ganhasse Padrinhos Mágicos?
1. Chapter 1

Você os viu em 51 episódios, 4 ovas, 3 especiais, 1 recapitulação e 1 filme.

Agora, prepare-se para ver FullMetal Alchemist de outro jeito.

**Alphonse: **Estranho, não é?

**Cosmo: **O que? O fato de que você está na TV ou de você estar só de cueca?

**WANDA**

**Wanda: **Meu sentido "não-faça-esse-desejo-que-vai-sair-pela-culatra" está apitando!

**Cosmo: **E qual foi a ultima vez que esse seu sentido deu certo?

**Wanda: **Na vez que você mandou o Jorgen para o Tibecuador ¬¬

**Alphonse: **Foi tão ruim assim?

**Cosmo: **Minha cueca ainda está encravada...

**COSMO**

**Cosmo: **Eu estava pensando numa pessoa que já É do mal. Ela não foi afetada pelo raio do Nega-Edward e por isso ainda está normal!

**Alphonse e Wanda: **QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O COSMO?

**ALPHONSE ELRIC**

**Alphonse: **Ô Envy...

**Envy: **Pirralho! Eu te mandei pra cama ás duas e quarenta e cinco!

**Alphonse: **Quer me ajudar a derrotar meu irmão do mal?

**Envy: **Me convença!

**Alphonse: **levanta uma pizza de mercúrio

**Envy: **AHHHHHHH! É MERCÚRIO!

**EDWARD ELRIC**

**Edward: **Olha aqui, eu sou o mais inteligente em ordem de importância deste anime!

**Roy: **Não é não!

**Edward: **Sou sim!

**Roy: **Não é não!

**Edward: **Sou sim!

**Roy: **É sim!

**Edward: **Sou não!

**Roy: **É não?

**Edward: **Sou sim!

**E MAIS DE MIL PERSONAGENS NA MAIOR PARÓDIA DO SÉCULO**

**Greed: **É, tem razão. PADRINHOS MÁGICOS! se contorce no ar

**PADRINHOS DIVERSOS**

**EM BREVE**

**NO **


	2. O jogo da verdadeEnvyOPresto

**O JOGO DA VERDADE**

**Capa: **Mostra Alphonse, indeciso, segurando um botão e olhando para as silhuetas de Honenheim e Envy.

Estava uma euforia em Rizenbool. As lojas fechavam mais cedo e todos estavam ansiosos em ir para o auditório:

**Cosmo Peixe: **O que tá havendo?

**Alphonse: **É por causa do concurso do jogo da verdade. O vencedor vai mandar em Rizenbool por um dia! E os jurados são tão calmos e não podem ser corruptíveis.

**Wanda Peixe: **Não mesmo? aponta para frente

**Roy: **TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM! Eu voto em você! Mas não faça mal ao Sr.Twinkles!

**Envy: **segurando um aquário E lembre-se, se você não votar em mim... mão vira um machado O Sr.Twinkles vai pro céu!

**Cosmo Peixe: **Parece que no dicionário do Envy não existe a palavra justo.

**Alphonse: **Se Envy ganhar, pode acontecer coisas horríveis!

**PENSAMENTO DO ALPHONSE**

Envy está sentado num trono com uma coroa de Prefeito de Rizenbool Permanente e logo abaixo, Edward e Alphonse estão construindo uma estátua enorme dele:

**Envy: **MAIS RÁPIDO ESCRAVO! HAUHUAHUAHUHAA!

**PENSAMENTO DO ALPHONSE**

**Peixe Wanda: **E como você planeja impedir ele?

**Alphonse: **Se eu for jurado, o Envy teria que me subornar, mas eu não seria!

**Peixe Cosmo: **Upa-lá-lá! Já sei o pedido!

POOF JURÍDICO! E Alphonse estava vestido como Júri.

Á noite...:

**Alphonse: **Agora, vamos ao auditório e... um machado acerta a parede

**Envy: **VOCÊ! Ouve aqui, eu tomei conta para que só eu e o velhote participássemos do concurso, então, vote em mim... Senão...

**Alphonse: **Senão o que?

Envy pega um boneco da Winry e ia começar a queimar quando um raio foi na frente e transformou-o em pó:

**Alphonse: **É o que?

Alphonse se virou e viu seu irmão usando uma roupa toda dourada:

**Alphonse: **Edward?

**Edward: **E aí, Al? Gostou da minha fantasia? Agora eu sou o ALQUIMISTA DOURADO!

**Alphonse: **...MALUCO BELEZA!

**Envy: **Você pode ter me detido agora, Alquimista Dourado, mas quando eu vencer o concurso, nada me deterá! vai embora

**Alphonse: **Peraí! olha pra Edward Eu tenho uma idéia!

No auditório...

**Locutor: **Senhoras e senhores, os nossos jurados! Roy Mustang, o prefeito, Alphonse Elric e o ALQUIMISTA DOURADO!

**Edward: **Porque você me trouxe aqui?

**Alphonse: **Temos que achar o Envy e impedir que ele ganhe o concurso!

**Edward: **Isso vai ser moleza!

1.5 segundos depois...

**Edward: **preso numa corda com Alphonse em cima de um caldeirão quente Er... Nem tão moleza!

**Envy: **Idiotas! Assim que o rato moer a corda, vocês vão cair em um caldeirão de ácido e aí eu dominarei em Rizenbool! HUAHUAHUHAUHUA! se afasta

**Edward: **Eu tenho uma idéia! Rápido, comece a balançar!

Eles ficaram balançando enquanto Edward usava o teto para fazer uma ponte:

**Edward: **Agora sobe na ponte e corta a corda como vamos deter o Envy?

**Alphonse: **D

Lá dentro...

**Envy: **AHHHHH! PIZZA DE ALHO E ÓLEO! aponta pra Alphonse segurando a pizza e sai correndo

**Edward: **Isso só resta um participante!

Todos começam a congratular Honenheim:

**Alphonse: **Pelo menos esse não faz nada de mal...

Logo depois, Honenheim estava sentado num trono enquanto os Rockbell criavam um monumento dele:

**Honenheim:**Mais rápido Rockbell!

**Alphonse: **Oo

**FIM**

**INTERVALO**

**ENVY-O-PRESTO**

**Capa: **Mostra Alphonse e Wanda olhando para Cosmo preocupados – detalhe: a sombra de Cosmo é a de Envy.

**Sloth: **E aí filhinho? Pronto pra curtir um dia com os pais?

**Alphonse: **É claro!

**Honenheim: **Então vai ficar muito tristinho. Mas não se preocupe, nós chamamos o Envy! abre a porta revelando Envy com trovões atrás

**Envy: **Tenham um bom dia, Sr. E Sra. Elric! E agora, pirralho...

**Alphonse: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!entra no quarto fugindo de uma manada de cachorros

**Wanda: **Nossa! O Envy ta atacado hoje!

**Alphonse: **Não dá pra fazer um Envy mais legal?

**Wanda:**Dá até dá, Al. Mas e a parte má?

**Envy: **PIRRALHO!

**Alphonse: **Tanto faz! Eu só quero um Envy legal!

A porta caiu em cima de Al:

**Wanda: **Ai ai!

POOF BONZINHO!

Logo depois, do POOF, algo saiu do Envy. Tinha a mesma forma que ele, só que era transparente e vermelho:

**Envy Mal: **LIVRE! FINALMENTE LIVRE! AHUHUHUHAHAUHAUA!

**Envy Bom: **Quem é você?

**Envy Mal: **Eu sou a sua parte má, e agora que estou livre, tenho que procurar um novo hospedeiro! sai voando pela janela Vamos ver... olha pra Roy Excelente!

**Alphonse: **Essa não! O Envy Mal vai atrás do prefeito!

**Envy Bom: **Nosso bom prefeito? Nada disso! sai correndo atrás do Envy Mal

**Alphonse: **Preciso de um kit pega-espiríto-do-mal!

POOF!

**Envy Bom: **PARADO AÍ! SER VIL!

**Envy Mal: **Humpf! Idiota! olha pra Cosmo OO

**Alphonse: **Essa não! Cosmo, corre!

**Envy Mal: **Volte aqui, meu novo corpo!

**Wanda: **Se ele pegar o Cosmo, nem sei o que pode acontecer!

**Cosmo Mal: **Não se eu pegar! fica com os olhos vermelhos SE EU JÁ PEGUEI? HAUHAUAHUA! começa a sentir um cheiro Mas que diabos é isso?

**Alphonse: **É o bafo do Cosmo! Sabe do que é? Pizza de Alho e Óleo.

**Envy Mal: **sai de Cosmo Pirralho! Chegou a sua vez!

**Envy Bom: **Nada disso! se coloca na frente de Alphonse e o espírito entra nele

**Alphonse: **Envy!

**Envy: **PIRRALHOOOOOOOOOO!

**Alphonse: **Você voltou ao normal! O que não é bom. SEGURANÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FIM**

**Produtor Executivo**

Cosmatic

**Assistente de Produção**

PVM

**Designer de personagens**

Hiromu Akirawa

**O JOGO DA VERDADE**

Alphonse Elric - Rie Kugimiya

Edward Elric - Romi Paku

Roy Mustang - Toru Okawa

Envy - Mayumi Yamaguchi

Wanda – Susan Blankslee

Cosmo – Daran Norris

**ENVY-O-PRESTO**

Alphonse Elric - Rie Kugimiya

Envy - Mayumi Yamaguchi

Wanda – Susan Blankslee

Cosmo – Daran Norris

Em breve, mais!


End file.
